Sir Jenny
by TheLadyWhovian
Summary: Vastra must pose as a married woman, and insists Jenny be her husband, which earns the maid some unwanted attention, and new found love of male clothes. Just Vastra/Jenny fluff!


I try desperately to tug on the long socks under my trousers, but find it hard to do so. I watch my mistress as she gives her skirts a good jerk, probably uncomfortable in the extravagant dress. I find her ridiculously gorgeous at the present moment, but know I look less than wonderful.

"Jenny, pass me those gloves." She smiles at me, but frowns when she sees my outfit. "You make a very convincing boy, but you're supposed to look like a man."

"I'm sorry, Miss." I bow my head, playing with my bow tie, slightly ashamed. She touches my cheek, smiling warmly.

"It's not your fault you have such pretty round cheeks." She pecks me on the lips, before adjusting my suspenders. "If we switch out your cap, it might look more like you're just a very feminine man."

"'course, milady." I take off the cap, letting my chestnut hair fall over my shoulders. She grabs a bowler hat and starts to tuck my hair up into it. "Remind me why I 'ave to be dressed like a man?"

"I can't be a Madame without a Sir." She pecks me on the lips, brushing my dark coat off. "And I didn't want to have to call the Doctor for something so small like this."

"We just about ready?" I ask, running my hands over her body, loving how it looks with the elegant dress.

"You still don't look...right." She tilts her head to the side, scrunching her face up. "Ah! One second!"

She dashes out of the room, returning a moment later with a cane. She holds it out, smiling. I take it tentatively, yanking on it, not surprised when a long katana glides out and shimmers in the dim candle light.

"It makes you look posh and important." She puts the katana back into it's spot in the cane and pulls her veil down, before holding her arm out. "Come now, dear. We should be off."

While my lady is inside the shop, inspecting a chain of curious murders, I wait in the street. I tap my cane on the cobblestone road, bored out of my mind.

I watch the ladies that pass by, some of them looking at me in return, occasionally flashing me coy smiles. I've never had that happen before. Usually the ladies scoff and stick their noses in the air, before pretending like I don't exist.

One lady approaches me and I find that instead of walking past me and into the shop, she stops in front of me. She gives me a little smile and I return it, slightly unsure.

"Good morning, Sir." She curtsies, and I suddenly remember I don't look like myself. "What's someone as handsome as you doing out on the street so early?"

"Just waiting for my...wife." I suppose that's the best term to use. She giggles, playing with her pretty blond hair.

"I'm sure it's tiring always waiting around for her. There are probably a lot of other women you wouldn't have to wait for." She plays with my bow tie, smiling coyly.

"I don't mind, really. Some women are worth the wait." I see she looks a little bit perturbed, but doesn't move.

"Instead of waiting out here, would you like to go get some tea and wait somewhere warmer?" She touches my neck, getting me to cringe and squirm. It's been so long since a human has touched me there, it seems almost foreign to me to not feel cool, comforting scales.

"No, I'm fine. But thank you for the kind offer." I try to walk away, but she grabs my gloved hand.

Right as she pulls me back near her, I see my lady exiting the shop. She comes towards me, but stops when she sees the woman.

"Dearest?" She murmurs, softly. I yank myself away from the girl holding me.

Finally having realized what the young woman wanted, I decide I need to show her that she's not getting anywhere with me.

I go to my mistress, lift her veil just enough so that her face is still hidden but I can get to her lips. I kissing her passionately and heatedly on the lips. My lady seems stunned, but immediately reciprocates the loving kiss.

I vaguely hear the girl's scandalized gasp and heavy footfalls as she stomps away. I smile, glad I proved my point. I'm suddenly aware of the fact neither my lady or myself has pulled away yet. I manage to pull away, letting her veil fall back down.

My mistress is breathless, hands intertwined with mine. She pulls me closer, but I can't see her expression because of the veil.

"Something about that was oddly arousing." She murmurs, touching my cheek. My cheeks flush a deep scarlet and I can't help myself as I grab her firm rear.

"Shall we go 'ome and work on the case?" I whisper, starting to walk down the street, her arm looped with mine.

"The case can wait." She pulls me close, obviously enjoying the fact we're in public and and touching without fear of someone seeing.

As my lady leads me back home, I decide that maybe these clothes aren't so bad. Especially if wearing them allows me to be so bold with my mistress.


End file.
